Iloveyou
by Phyr
Summary: This is from Miyako's POVpoint of view. She decides to ask Ken some interesting questions, questions that interrupt her art class.


Note: Hello all! Long time no see! heheh… Open mind needed. Angst, depression, manipulation, closed and open mindedness, and fluffiness (I think) ahead.  Expect strange un-normal things ahead. Don't ask, just read. Trust me. ^_^ Stuff in italic is the best I can do at foreshadowing.

Warnings: Yaio&Yuri&Strait suggestions. Ken and Daisuke mainly.

**_aishiateru(Iloveyou)_**

_It started out innocently enough._

"Hey Ken!"

I yelled as I ran to catch up with him. Unfortunately since I'm not as athletic as the others… the crisp autumn air and the slight slope of the 'hill' that our new high school was on, it took me a little bit to get there. All of 30 seconds.

"wana go out?"

_But then it turned into something with a mind of it's own that was determined to drag everyone along for the ride._

As soon as I muttered thoughs words everyone around me either sighed, shook their heads or did both in exasperation. I gave them a look that said 'what?' and they just turned away saying something about meeting us in class. When I turned my attention back to Ken he looked like he was trying hard to have a look on his face of 'kind friend'. 

"I'm sorry Miyako but I'm not into that sort of thing."

Let's just be nice and say he failed miserably.

Now, I know I've asked this to not only him, but every other guy in Japan only 3 shy of a billion times. So I can completely understand the tenseness that he's feeling. sorta, trust me when you get turned down at the drop of a hat, you get used to it.  But there was something that seemed different. Call it an annoying hunch that wouldn't go away.

_Weather they wanted to or not. And believe me, no one wanted to._

"So, do you like him?"

Now come on, it's not like he's going to break down and give me the answer I want.

"Him who?"

Then again I could be wrong. It's not like I haven't been before.

"Well, it's obviously not a girl so spill."

Well, at this he smirks daintily and crosses his arms. 

"My, you have such a delicate way of putting things. What makes you think that? Perhaps I just don't like you?" K

"Ouch, still have a little of that kaizer in you I see." M

"And…?" K

"And I still don't think that you 'don't like me' just because of who I am, _as a person_. As a girl, that's a whole nother ballpark that I'm not qualified to speak in. Unlike you, he who has turned down every female in existence." M

"That's not true" K

"Taking you mom out to dinner doesn't count and neither does taking Jun out on a date so Tai and Matt could set up a surprise party for her. But then again you could be into digimon…" M

"Uhmmm, no." K

"Then spill." M

"No." and with that he walk, almost stalked, to class.

**Later in class…**

"Why do you insist on continuing this?" Ken says to me after I throw yet another minuscule ball of paper at him.

"When I asked who 'he' was, you answered 'him who?' instead of 'what?'. Which would have stopped my questions. You know how pestering I can be when I want an answer to something. To quote Izzy I'm worse than Jun. So things aren't looking your way."

"Ok… here's an idea, leave me alone and forget about this and I won't think you're a rude self absorbed pain in the ass." and with that he turned around.

Ok, now that hurt. It was harsh and brutal and totally to the point. I also think I struck a nerve. For the rest of that day I avoided not only Ken but also everyone else. I think he told Daisuke and we all know that Dai spreads things faster that wildfire.

So needless to say I had a very enjoyable morning, break and lunch alone in the far corner of the library where all the good fiction is stashed. Good 'ol Brust…

I think it was some time after 7th period that I noticed just what I had been doodling in class. Instead of notes or ways of apologizing to Ken… it was a sketch of Ken kissing Daisuke. I'm just lucky that my teacher didn't send me to the school psychologist for my outburst. Pushing one's desk forward while standing up and slamming one's hands on the desk tends to draw a lot of unwanted attention.

Quick insert, I really don't like all sorts' of attention… but since it's expected of me I do it. I think me not being a flirty PITA (Pain In The Ass) people would think that the world is coming to an end. I really should try and change that…

But back to my tale…

After explaining to my art teacher (did I mention I was in art class?) that my outburst was nothing to worry about and would never happen again, I went back to examining my doodles… and man… were they doodles…

Kensuke, ken+dai, Daisuke&Ken sitting in a tree…, Daiken and other such things covered an entire page and that was the written stuff. There were also a whole array of sketches and pics to go with and support what was written. Yes, even Dai and Ken literally sitting in a tree.

How was I going to explain this o my friends? How was I going to explain to my teacher where my fruit's were? And who the hell was going to explain to me where I came up with the idea? The only thing that's for certain is I'm saving it. As false as it probably was, it's a great piece of work that I'm putting in my portfolio.

**_TBC…_**

****

BTW: Brust is short for Steven Brust. Author of the 'Vlad Taltos' (Jhereg, Issola, Dragon…) series. I highly recommend them.


End file.
